Acting Tori-Like
by creativethinking
Summary: Season 5 of Victorious kicks off! Andre has a new crush and Jade sets the two on a e tries to get everything perfect and interferes. Sound familiar? Meanwhile Cat and Robbie have to babysit Tori's little cousin.When it seems like order will never be restored will Captain Canadian come to the rescue? S5 E1
1. Lunch Time

**LUNCH, ASHPHALT CAFE (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

**'**So he fell of the roller-coaster?' Tori asked taking a drink of Wahoo! Punch.

'Yep, but he's okay now..kinda' Cat stroked , she had told the gang a new story about her brother.

'Andre?' Tori asked looking at her friend. He was staring at some girl who had walked past.

'ANDRE!**'**

'Yeah,yeah cool' Andre almost fell of the bench.

'Who was that girl you were checkin' out?'

'Um I don't know' He nervously chewed his french fry.

Jade and Beck walked over with Beck holding Jades coffee in one hand and her hand in the other.

The two sat down.

'Hey'

'HIII' Cat giggled.

'What are you all talking about?'

'Andres new crush' Cat piped up.

'Who is she?' Jade asked taking a sip of her coffee.

'Oh..uh..um..Lisa' He replied staring at the table.

'Lisa Johnson?' Jade asked, as Beck put his arm around her shoulder.

'Yeah, she's in my dance class but-Wait you know her?'

'Yeah, we hang out a lot, why?' at this comment Andre had jumped up,getting all excited.

'Will you talk to her for me?' He was pretty much begging.

'Sure, i'll talk to her now' Jade got up and walked over to Lisa.

'What? no no no Jade no,aw man' Andre sat down looking depressed.

'Whats wrong, shes gonna talk to her isn't that what you want?' Tori asked looking as confused as everyone else at the table.

'Well yeah but..I don't know.'

'Hey Lisa!' Jade sat down across from her

'Oh hey Jade, what's up'

'Well you know Andre, Andre Harris, the piano dude?'

Lisa thought for a minute 'Oh yeah, yeah he's in my dance class'

'Well how would you like to date him?'

Lisa smiled 'I'd love to go on a date with Andre'

'Don't worry Dre,I'm sure she likes you' Tori rubbed Andres back.

'Hey got good news!' Jade smiled looking at Andre.

'Lisa want's to go on a date with you!'

Andre got up and pumped his fist in the air he tickled Cat,

messed up Becks hair swung Tori's hand and hugged Jade so hard she was 15 inches off the ground.

**Andre Harris Slap Update**

**I'm goin on a date with Lisa WOOOOH!**

** Thanks Jade! God bless you child!**

** WOOOOOH!**

**Mood:MEGA PUMPED!**


	2. Acting Class

**SIKOWITZ'S CLASSROOM, ACTING CLASS (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

'So that is why you don't leave your spare coconut's in your sock draw' Sikowitz concluded.

The bell rings.

'Tori,Robbie,Jade,Beck,Rex,Andre and Cat,please stay'

'Aww man what that hippie want us to do now?' Rex asked.

'I need a volunteer to help me direct this years would look

excellent on a C.V and I find Sinjin and Burf just too any volunteers?'

The gang glanced at each other.

'Oh come now, Andre?'

'Sorry Sikowitz I got a date'

'Jade?'

'I'm setting up the date'

'Beck?'

'Got a part time job'

'Tori?'

'Sorry Sikowitz I have to babysit my cousin, i'd really love to though...'

'I can babysit your cousin' Robbie said knowing that would get him out of doing it.

'And I could help' Cat giggled.

'There its settle!' Sikowitz opened the window and jumped through it.

'Wait, I wasn't asked?' Rex shouted at the teacher.

Sikowitz looked at them threw the window he had jumped out of.

Sikowitz sighed 'Would you like to help Rex?'

'Naah i'm going to a Northridge party'

'Well I got a date with a girl way better than any Northridge girl.

'A date i'm planning' Jade chimed in.

'And i'm babysitting with Robbie Yay!'

**Robbie Shapiro Slap Update**

**Babysitting Tori's cousin with Cat tonight.**

**How hard could it be?**

**Mood:Responsible**

_A/N Sorry about the mix up at the beginning it's my first time and thank you victoriousandicarlysky I love your stories maybe sometime we could do one together but right down I got some 'Creative Thinking' to do...well actually I have to do my homework but i'll update as much as possible._

_Love and imagination,_

_ **creativethinking xx**_


	3. The Date

**RICCARO ,(L.A)**

'This place is legit!' Andre exclaimed looking around.

He was wearing the suit his Grandma got him, before she went crazy.

'I know right' Jade was wearing a black blazar, jeans and a tank top.

She walked over to the desk.

'I have a reservation'

The man at the desk went threw his list.

'I don't seem to have you booked' he faked smile.

Jade walked around the desk and looked over his shoulder.

She pulled out a thirty dollar bill from her bra.

'Do you see it now?' she asked holding the money over the screen.

'Right this way!' he lead them to a table.

Andre sat down with Jade and waited for Lisa.

'So you keep money in your bra, Cat keeps candy in hers. what does Tori have in hers?'

'You can ask her but don't be surprised if you get a slap instead' Andre nodded.

Soon after Lisa walked in wearing a lilac dress looking beautiful.

'So i'll leave you two alone' Jade got up and sat at a table near the front, so she could still see them.

**VEGA HOUSE, (HOLLYWOOD HILLS) **

'Okay, so i'll be back at ten, call me if you need to i'll just be in the Black Box Theater' Tori said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

'Have fun!'

Robbie and Cat looked at each other, then at Lola, Tori's little cousin.

'So what you wanna do?' Cat asked.

Lola got up grabbed the house phone and started talking into it.

'Okay,...well uh Cat how about we make some cup-cakes and watch a movie?'

'KK' Cat ran to the kitchen.

Robbie thought to himself '_this is perfect, it's almost like a date!'_

**_BLACK BOX THEATER (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)_**

_BEEP, BEEP_

'Good Ghandi Tori!' Sikowitz exclaimed 'I told you turn your phone off!'

'Sorry Sikowitz!' Tori answered her phone. 'What?'

'Your cousin's out of control. She invited all her friends over and they're throwing cupcakes everywhere and the house is a mess! What do we do?'

Cat was freaking out. Tori could hear Robbie screaming in the background.

'Ask one of the others i'm busy. Call Beck, he's good with kids!'

**RICCARO, (L.A)**

Jade cringed, Andre was covered in sweat he was so nervous Jade had to do something.

'Hey, waiter!' Jade called to a nearby waiter.

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah, see that sweaty guy over there? Yeah I need you to accidentally on purpose spill his water on him'

The waiter frowned then remembered it was Hollywood and went over to there table.

'I'm so sorry sir'

'aah,don't worry it's cool' he excused him self then followed the waiter to get dry.

Jade went over to Lisa and sat down.

'So how is the date going?'

Lisa frowned 'Well I like him a lot but I seem to make him nervous'

'What? Oh come don't worry I make tons of guys nervous by just glaring at them!'

Andre comes over . 'Uh Lisa. i'm i'm sorry' He runs out of the restraunt.

'Andre?!' Jade runs after him.

**Jade West Slap Update**

**Harris? Where are you? We have to talk!**

**Mood:Search-y**


	4. Captain Canadian

**VEGA HOUSE (HOLLYWOOD HILLS)**

'Hey Beck we need your help!' Robbie shouted over the noise from the two were covered in cupcakes.

'Sorry Rob, I'm working' Beck sighed, he so wished he wasn't

'What's your job?' Robbie asked curiously.

Beck gulped 'Uh well...that doesn't matter.I'll come over in 10 minutes. Okay?'

'DING-DONG' Cat called.

Robbie opens the door to see Beck, Beck Oliver, wearing a superhero outfit.

All the little kids rushed up to Beck wanting him to let them wear his cape or get a piggy-back ride.

'We're saved! YAY!'

After about an hour of Beck playing with the kids and then 20 minutes after cleaning up the trio sat down to eat some pizza.

'So your job is being a superhero? No way!' Cat squealed.

'I can't believe the cool Beck Oliver has to dress up like Superman on Friday nights!' Robbie chuckled.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah make fun. Just don't tell Jade!'

'Yeah she prefers Bruce Wayne!' Cat said eating her pizza.

'I think Beck meant don't tell her because she'd make fun of him.'

'Exactly, though you can tell her I was awesome with the kids just for future references.'

Cat three finished the pizza then went to wake up Lola who had fallen asleep.

'Hehe we should call you Captain Canadian!'

(Next Day)

**NOZU (L.A)**

Jade walked into the sushi bar and spotted Andre.

'Hey Dre! Where have you been?'

'Hiding' he mumbled.

'You're overacting. Lisa still likes you. In fact I have a confession'

Andre looked up. 'I told the waiter to spill the drink on you'

'What? why?'

'Because you were sweating like mad and it would of hidden that but come on it isn't that bad.'

'I can't believe you! First you set me up on the date I wasn't ready for then you embarrass me a favor stay out of my love-life and stop acting like Tori.'

Andre storms off.

'I'm nothing like Tori!' She called.

**LUNCH, ASHPALT CAFE (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

'Well you have been acting like Tori recently, y'know interfering and everything.' Robbie said.

'I don't interfere!' Tori looked shocked.

'How did the play go?' Cat asked stroking .

'Okay. What about the babysitting?'

Cat glanced at Robbie who glanced at Beck.

'Oh good yeah we got it under control in the end' Beck smiled gratefully.

'He he yeah it went super! she Cat knew you weren't supposed to expose superheroes.

'Hey there's Andre' Tori said looking over at her friend.

'I'm gonna go talk to him' Jade got up and went over to him.

'Hey Dre-Dre' she smiled

'Sup' he gave her a cold smile.

'I'm sorry, so so so sorry' Andre knew Jade wouldn't ever apologize unless she really meant it.

'I shouldn't of did a Vega on it.' He knew he was one of the lucky few people Jade actually liked.

'Apology accepted. How about we sing a song tonight at the full-moon jam?'

'Sure. You can pick'

**HOLLYWOOD ARTS (FULL MOON-JAM)**

'Give it up for Jade West and Andre Harris!'

_ANDRE :''I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_  
_To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"_  
_If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear_  
_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here''_

_JADE:''I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause''_

_BOTH: ''Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)''  
''(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch''_

_ANDRE: I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me_

_JADE:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause_

_BOTH:Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

_BOTH:I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
The applause, applause, applause_

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P

The crowd screamed and Andre and Jade hugged.

Jade came over to Beck after the performance.

'I have a confession' Beck said he unbuttoned his shirt so Jade could see the superhero crest.

'Your a superhero?' She asked uncertainly.

'At the weekends,yes,yes I am'

'Well y'know what?' Beck knew what was coming, she was going to dump him.

'I'm kinda turned on by it' Beck smiled and kissed her.

Looks like Captain Canadians identity is out. Oh well!


End file.
